


Goodbye My Lover

by hyesoh



Series: 10 Songs Drabble Challenge [EXO] [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Angst, Cheating, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Park Chanyeol Being an Idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 16:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12193722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyesoh/pseuds/hyesoh
Summary: Chanyeol knew they wouldn't work out, so he doesn't care.





	Goodbye My Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LiveJournal on September 2013. I have edited this to make it longer and, I guess, angstier. For the interested, the original word count was 271 words.
> 
> Drabble #3 of the 10 Songs Drabble Challenge I did. The song is **Goodbye My Lover by James Blunt**.

“It's okay,” Chanyeol heard himself say as he reassured Baekhyun. He knew he was smiling, and he knew it was inappropriate, but he couldn't help it. It was the only thing he could think of doing, to make this easier for both of them. Baekhyun looked troubled, though Chanyeol couldn't understand why.

"I'm telling you I'm breaking up with you because I fell in love with someone else, and that's all you have to say?"

"Um, yes?"

The frown on Baekhyun's face deepened, but all Chanyeol could see was the sunlight that filtered through the window of their apartment and cast Baekhyun in a light that made him look otherworldly. He remembered the morning they first woke up next to each other. Baekhyun had slept like a starfish and took up over half the bed, unused to having someone sleep next to him.

"And what about the fact that that someone else is Yifan? Do you have anything to say about that?"

Chanyeol shrugged and stirred his coffee. "He's a good guy." A responsible, hard-working guy who remembers important dates. A guy who knows how to cook and makes funny jokes and keeps promises. A taller, richer, _better_ Chanyeol.

Baekhyun scoffed and looked away. “You don't care at all, do you? See, this is one of the reasons why I'm breaking up with you. You just don't care about me at all.”

One of the reasons. Which meant that there were a lot. Personally, he knew they couldn't last. Baekhyun was too perfect for other people to just let Chanyeol have him. And Chanyeol...well, he's just him. Nothing special at all.

“I wish I could say 'sorry,' Chanyeol. For cheating on you,” Baekhyun finally said, when Chanyeol didn't say anything and the silence had become too heavy. “But you're just proving that I should say 'thank you' instead.”

Chanyeol still said nothing, and Baekhyun shook his head at his unresponsiveness. “You see? Even now, you don't care.”

And with that, Baekhyun rose from his seat and walked out of the door of their shared apartment. His things, of course, were gone--Baekhyun owned little, and whatever he left behind had no more value to him.

Chanyeol looked at the couple plates in the dish rack, and the couple throw pillows in the living room, and the stuffed giraffe that Baekhyun got him for his last birthday that sat beside a stuffed rabbit that he got Baekhyun for...Christmas? Valentine's Day? He can't remember.

Chanyeol pushed his coffee mug towards the middle of the table, closer to Baekhyun's untouched mug. The heart designs mocked him, and he longed to throw them on the floor, just to see the hearts break.

He did no such thing.

He just sat across an empty seat, until the sun descended on the horizon and night fell. Baekhyun must be at Yifan's place by now, and there was no danger of him suddenly bursting in to...do what, exactly? To tell him that it was a joke? That he just wanted to make him jealous? Chanyeol was not a fool. Baekhyun wasn't cruel. He was good and kind and Chanyeol didn't deserve him. He knew that since the first time Baekhyun invited him to have lunch together at work, and he knew that when they kissed for the first time after eating a ton of odeng for dinner, and he knew that now, at the end of the world. His world, anyway.

Chanyeol gently slid the two mugs closer until they clinked, whole and together, then pulled his legs to his chest, and started to weep.

**Author's Note:**

> I have forgotten just how much I love writing angst ~~and breaking hearts~~. So, I would like to thank the lovely commenters from my _Words That Were Left Unsaid_ story for reminding me. :)


End file.
